A Lover for All Seasons
by Xia Cheyenne
Summary: Everyone wonders what they would do if they had a secret admirer...what if that admirer was a 1000 year old Viking vampire? This answers that question in ONE point of view...
1. Chapter 1

Hello All!

Well, here I am again, and no, I haven't stopped writing Ode...I had a request from a dear friend to write a little fantasy for her starring everyone's favorite god-like Viking vampire...

And of course, I couldn't resist.

So...here is the result of that request and it's humbly dedicated to my darling, storiesforevy.

This is for you, Evy...:)

Disclaimer: Don't own them (blah blah blah) wish I did (blah blah blah) Charlaine Harris does (blah blah blah)!

And now I present,

**A Lover for All Seasons…**

**Part One**

Why can I not find him?

How can I NOT know who he is?

I sit in my room, staring out of the window over a moonlight drenched yard slowly sipping a cup of tea. Everything seems so still, nothing stirring except a light breeze. On a night like this, actually on _every _night this month so far, I wake to a gift on my door step...a beautiful red rose.

It has been happening consistently at this time of year for the past five years, ever since I returned back here from college. My family is well off and, as a gift for my graduation, left me one of the few houses that they own. It's not extravagant…definitely made for me. I carved out my little niche in this sweet little area outside of Toronto once I received my degree and I am now very comfortable.

When this first started I thought I was crazy, or that I was being stalked by a mad man…but I soon realized that he wasn't doing anything more than leaving a gift for me. I had begun to believe that this would end after a little while…a little while being the month I mentioned before. During this, I began to feel like I was being watched. It wasn't the type of watching that disturbed me and that, in itself, was strange. I gradually got used to it and even expected it. On the last day of the month, the color of the rose changes…a white bloom is left.

When the next month came in, the flowers stopped even though the feeling of being protected didn't…

The next year, during the same month, it happened again…and again I wasn't disturbed. Now, I was obsessed in trying to find out who it was that was doing this. I was planning all sorts of ridiculous schemes to catch my admirer with no avail. I still receive my flowers and still have no idea who it is that sends them.

In my mind's eye I keep trying to find an image of my mystery man. I want so desperately to have that fantasy of him being absolutely enamored of me, but can't find the courage to face me. Somehow, that image always turns into some geeky young man and I am instantly turned off. I dream of a handsome man that is so drawn to me, it has become an obsession for him.

Dreams are wonderful things…

One night, I decided to sit up all night hoping that I would catch him red-handed. I had another silly plan to stay awake so that I could see who he was, drowning myself in coffee and No Doze. There was no way for me to miss him this night. I felt my eyes get heavy...I fought with everything I had, but in the end…

Wouldn't you know I fell asleep?

When I finally awoke, there was my rose and another little surprise, a note. My hands were shaking when I picked it up and my breath caught as I read the beautiful script.

It simply read, "This rose pales compared to you…"

Gasping, I realize that he had been standing right here, looking at me. He considers me beautiful.

And of course I am kicking myself even worse than I was a moment before I saw the rose.

With an even tougher determination, I kept trying to sneak out to find my admirer, always failing and always frustrated that I could never be that clever. Whomever it is, they have studied my every move, every decision and can outthink me very effectively. I haven't mentioned this to any of my friends…most people would be afraid that this was a dangerous stalker and not understand why I have never had that feeling about him.

Just once, I would love to see who he is and know why he is so interested in me.

Years later, the seasons change yet again…the winter giving way to spring and to my admirer returning. The roses still come during the middle of the night for me to find in the light of day…no note accompanying them this time. I start a vase like I do every year to hold the thirty beautiful roses that I receive over his time period. I still haven't found out who it is that is leaving them for me…the suspense as well as curiosity is beyond killing me.

I start to plan out another night for me to find out about him, this time I am determined to sit on my porch to see him without the usual nap right before he arrives. On this night, I watch the sun set while wrapping an angora blanket around me; setting my sights on the tree line I have not that far from my front door. I have always loved the rustic setting of my home…peaceful even though it is not that far from civilization and full of all kinds of natural life. I love this time of the year, watching the earth give birth to a new blanket of green and color…needing to renew itself once again.

It doesn't hurt that this is when I receive my admirer…

I stare into the blackness, making sure that I don't lose focus…hoping to catch that elusive glimpse of him. Strange thoughts flit through my mind once again; is he handsome? Is he secretly married and really is creepy? Am I an obsession or a fervent wish?

_Wow…the things I can think up…_

Pulling my legs under me and getting comfortable, I gaze into the woods…convincing myself that I see him about twenty times within the twenty minutes I have done it so far. Minutes turn into hours with my eyes getting heavy. I fight it, stifling a yawn and humming to myself to keep awake.

And yet again, I fall asleep…

As I am drifting, I have the strangest dream...

_I was walking in the woods outside my home, wandering aimlessly in the moonlit night. I come across a rippling stream that is being fed by a beautiful waterfall. I look down at myself and notice that all I am wearing is a thin, short nightgown. I also notice that I am not even the slightest bit chilly, even with the breeze rippling through the leaves. I can't help but stare at the almost ethereal sight for quite some time until I feel that something is not right. I look around to see what or who it is causing the disturbance, but I can't find anything. Toeing the water in front of me, I look into the stream as that feeling comes over me again. I close my eyes, hoping that with me being still, they would come closer. I can hear light footsteps moving through the fallen leaves behind me, can feel that presence coming closer, but I refuse to open my eyes. I am actively warring with myself; wanting to see who it is and being afraid of seeing who it is. My breath catches as a hand rests on my shoulder, rubbing softly to calm me…making me shiver with the contact._

_I stare in the water again, seeing no one there…the hand still rubbing against me. A cool breath passes over my ear before I hear a deep sensual voice whisper to me, "I have been watching you for a long time…you have no idea how much I have been waiting for this…"_

_Closing my eyes, I return, "Why haven't you let me see you?"_

_I hear no answer, but I feel myself being turned to face my unknown admirer. I can't open my eyes, I am truly afraid of what I will see. I can almost feel his smirk as his other hand comes up to caress my other cheek with both hands moving down to rub across my collarbone. I can't help but tense up as those soft touches move further down my arms and to my sides._

"_There is no need to be afraid of me, my lover…I would never do anything to hurt you," he whispers as he brings his lips in close to my own. I can feel his breath against my mouth as he speaks and I unconsciously lick my lips as if to taste the words. I lose what breath I have when he presses his soft lips against mine. He pulls back to continue his trek across my body… his hands moving back up my body to tease at touching my breasts. A garbled groan escapes me as I almost beg him to end my torment. I have to wonder how he knows what I am thinking, what I am aching for because he moves his large hands to cup me. My knees almost give out until his lips find the pulse at my neck, licking me slowly. I sway towards him, having to raise my hands to keep from falling against him, but I think he wanted that. His arms wrap around me, pulling me close as I let my hands grip tightly on his shoulder…_

_I still haven't opened my eyes yet…still not wondering why I haven't._

_Those licks turn into gentle bites, then turning into soft sucking. I let my neck fall to the side and as I did I felt a new touch…fangs._

_I tried to pull back a little, a sliver of fear running through me until I feel him tightening his grip. His lips come up by my ear once again to say, "There is no need to be afraid…I won't hurt you." _

_Giving into his persuasion, I begin to relax and wrapped myself even closer to him. Moaning hungrily, I tried to bring his lips back to mine…needing to taste him. It didn't take much before my mouth was consumed by his, his tongue plunging deep into my warmth. My hands grip his hair…marveling in its length and the absolutely silkiness of it. His hands come up to grip the back of my neck, deepening the kiss to the point of insanity._

_I am quickly losing my breath, suddenly not even wanting it as my hands gain their own thoughts…moving back down to feel his body as much as they can. His body is muscled; his back broad…his hips narrow as his presses his groin against me shocking me with the size of his arousal._

"_Oh God," I moan as I can't even think past how his body would feel against mine…skin to skin, rubbing frantically against each other until a fire burns between us that is all consuming. His hands move quickly to grip me under my ass, lifting me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. He spins to press me against a tree, pushing himself deeper between my legs…grinding sensually._

_Need tears through me…rippling down into my heated core. Everything that I have thought about myself, everything that I have ever said I would never do has flown out the window. The idea of fucking this powerful man on the ground near this stream is so enticing; I practically strain to rip my own clothes off. His lips are still buried into my neck, his arms holding me tight so I manage finally to look down…_

_His hair is golden; long and straight down the middle of his back. He's covered in a long, black coat made of the softest leather. I can't see much more…I can feel WAY more about him through his skilled touch. More than ever I want to see him…to know who this mysterious lover is._

"_Please…I can't take it anymore. Please, let me see you…" I plead._

_He kisses my ear as he says in a deep voice, "Close your eyes lover…"_

_No need to tell me twice…_

_My eyes close and I feel him pull back. He kisses me once again before telling me, "You can see me now…"_

_I slowly opened them, staring into beautiful blue eyes…_

My eyes shoot open as I frantically look around me…nothing having moved, nothing having changed. Cursing under my breath, I stand to go back into my house only to stop at the door.

There, with a red bow, is one of my expected roses…and another note.

Eagerly grabbing it, I open the note and read silently, "Soon…"

I quickly turn again, foolishly hoping to catch him. All I can see is the gentle breeze blowing through the barren branches. I am highly disappointed as well as strangely aroused. I can almost hear his voice again…feel his touch along my face. Unconsciously, I touch that spot again, taking notice that his touch was as cool as it was soft. I reenter my home, closing and locking the door behind me as I make my way to my bedroom in the back of the house. I throw the blanket in a nearby chair as I decide to take a shower…feeling like it would settle my racing nerves.

I head to my dresser to remove a short nightgown with matching panties and place them on my bed before I head to my linen closet for a towel. Just as I am about to enter into the bathroom, I feel a presence…causing me to look around cautiously…

Nothing…

I give up and head in to turn on the shower, making sure that the water is steaming hot. Slowly, I lean against the sink as I begin to remove my clothes…feeling yet again that I am being watched…

Suddenly, I get the urge to make this as sensual as I can.

Closing my eyes, I can imagine a heated gaze moving over my body as I slowly lift my shirt over my head. I let my fingers play against the sides of my breasts as I move them around to unfasten my bra. With my insecurity of what I am doing, I almost stop if it wasn't for feeling those eyes on me again.

I grow bolder…

I flick my bra to the side and continue to run my hands over my body like they were from an invisible lover…maybe even from the man that I believe is now staring intently at my little show. I let my fingers tease my hardened nipples, causing me to gasp in pleasure. My body moves sinuously with each erotic touch…I can't help but fall deeply into the fantasy that I create for myself and the mysterious visitor. My hands follow an invisible trail down to my panties where they agonizingly pull them down far enough to let them fall the rest of the way to the floor, exposing me to unseen eyes. With a strangled moan, I let my hand travel over my mound…teasing lightly over my now moist folds. I bring one hand back up to hold the back of my head, posing in a way…knowing that it should please him.

The pressure building deep within me urges me to delve my fingers deeper, playing with my clit gently until all I can think about is another set of hands taking over. My mind conjures my admirer sweeping in to take over my self-torture…his hands and lips tasting me where my fingers are reaching now. I can only imagine how his hand would be, the images I have from my dream are extremely limited.

All I know is that they are big…and slightly cool to the touch.

I wish I could conjure a complete image of my mystery man, but nothing that comes to mind other than those piercing blue eyes.

My mind places his hands on me again, his fingers pulling and caressing parts of my body. My free hand moves to pull at throbbing nipples, my legs turning rubbery with the building of my orgasm. I prop my foot on the edge of the tub to allow me to press my fingers inside me, sliding in and out of me…causing me to pant heavily. Feeling my response flowing over my fingers, I move them faster…my breathing hitching with gasps.

"Oh God…" I groan as my descent into a blissful ecstasy.

A wrenching cry leaves my mouth as I fall over the edge, my legs shaking as I try to regain my sensibilities. I let my head drop back as my breathing returns to normal, suddenly remembering the shower. Quickly, I jump in and wash…doing the fastest job possible since I feel a lethargy falling over me. The water has long since grown colder than it was when I first turned it on, so it helped with the speed of things. I turn off the water and get out, grabbing one of my fluffy towels before walking back into my bedroom…

I stop before I reach the bed, feeling a presence staring at me.

I am not frightened…hell, I knew that I was doing my little performance for my secret someone. I wrap my towel around me as I slowly turn towards the window; nervous, yet anxious to finally see who it is that has been gifting with such tokens of care…

Can't say love yet…

I look out into the woods and make out a tall figure, one that is obscured in the darkness. I can barely make out the long black coat, noting that the rest of his clothing must be of the same color. I don't move, I barely breathe as it seems as if the clouds move to allow the moon to highlight more features on him. I can see the honey gold of his hair that reaches down to the middle of his chest…

I cannot make out his face, but I can guarantee if I were able to, I would see sparkling blue eyes…

I force my feet to move towards the window at the slowest pace I can think of…not wanting to disturb the spell that seems to have been woven between us. I grip my towel tightly, not knowing why since I was acting like a wanton slut a few minutes earlier. I reach the window and the figure hasn't moved an inch. My eyes struggle to make his features out, but there just isn't enough light for me to accomplish that.

My mind calls out, repeating the words I said in my terrifyingly realistic dream, _Please come closer…please let me see you…I really need to see you…_

There is nothing from him…

We are at a standoff…neither knowing what to do next until I place my hand on the window.

The figure steps forward two steps and my breathing stops.

With everything within me I call out to him again, this time making it vocal, "Please…I need to see you…"

He stops, but I could swear I heard him say, "Soon…" once again.

Then he fades back into the darkness…

"No!" I scream as my other hand presses against the window, dropping the towel to the ground. My emotions are in a turmoil; I want to run after him, I want to run and hide…I want so many things right now I cannot put it all into words. A tear falls down my cheek as I turn to put my clothes on. I stare out the window once more before I sigh and get into the bed…turning off the dim lamplight I have on.

As I close my eyes, I hear that deep voice again and I find that it gives me a peace that I never knew was possible. It seductively tells me, _"Sleep, my lover…you will see me soon…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

OMG!

I NEVER expected to get the response that I did for this story. I am SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO apppreciative for all the revies and alerts that you guys have given me. Thanks again to my darling Evy for not only pimping the story, but for the editing of it.

You are amazing...*falls helpless to the floor unconscious*

_Well...since she seems to want to keep locking me away..._

_For those that don't know, I'm Scythe, this lady's smutmonger! I give her the ideas for this stuff! It is sssssooooooooo totally cool that you guys love this story. I LOVE to do the fantasy thing...helps people feel like they are in the story!_

_Now, before this lady gets back up...I wanna thank all of you for your support and reviews. And don't worry, the GOOD stuff is coming!_

_Disclaimer: We don't own them, CH does (and I hope she does a better job with these characters in the next book!)_

_And now I present,_

**Part Two**

Four more days pass and I don't get a glimpse of him…all I receive is the customary rose. I can barely focus at my job during the day because of my obsession with him. I keep running over and over in my mind what I do know about him…which isn't much.

I know that he is tall; I know that he have beautiful, long honey blonde hair, and the most captivating eyes that I have ever seen.

That's all…

Oh, and that his touch, while soft, is cool…

_That's odd…_

I shake my head, trying to return my attention back to the piles of papers in front of me to no avail…my mind just will not concentrate on what it needs to…

_I have to solve this mystery…and tonight…_

Set in my resolve, I am finally able to crank out the reports I am responsible for and finish out my dreary day…choosing to skip lunch so I can leave early. I keep watching the clock, wishing the time to pass quickly…even knowing the old saying of a watched pot never boils.

Totally sucks…

The day seems to _want_ to drag on, almost as if time knows how important it is for me to get home. My boss suddenly wants to have me overlook a project that could be done at any other time than this one…

Such is my day of hell…

After it seems like hours since I looked at the clock, I smile as it finally reads 4:00…

_Finally…_

I grab up my things as fast as I can a damn near run out of my building to my car. Now, normally I would be the good little driver and pay attention to any and all traffic signs as well as congestion…not today. Today, I have something way more important than wondering whether or not the grandmother in the little Volkswagon Bug next to me is going to remember to use her turn signal or not. My feet become like lead as I floor it home.

I have only an hour before nightfall…

I skid into my driveway, nearly leaping out if the car to run inside. I have so many things running through my mind as to how to draw him out, how to finally have him come to me. As I flutter around my kitchen, preparing myself something to eat, I have to calm myself enough to make a plan that will NOT end with me pleasuring myself to the point of insanity and/or falling asleep. I look down at the sandwich I hastily made sighing before I turn to my fridge to grab me a soda. I take my impromptu late lunch and walk into the living room to watch a bit of TV until the sun has been set for a while.

He never comes early in the night…

I can't take the waiting…I have never been this eager for anything, and that includes opening presents on Christmas morning! Soon the food and drink are gone and I am staring at the TV screen only to see nothing. As is the usual case, I feel my eyes growing heavy and since I know I still have so much time before he will come, I let myself go…

oOOOo

Something wakes me up…I don't know what it is exactly, but I stretch languidly as my eyes fall on the clock on the wall…

_10:00?_

I damn near fall off the sofa as I realize that I had almost slept the night away. In a daze, I rush to my room to freshen my face and look for the outfit that I just know will be enough to tempt him to come to me. Taking the world's fastest shower (considering that the water was so damn cold), I begin to primp myself for meeting my mystery man. Looking at the nearly non-existent negligee that I have laid out, I almost lose my nerve, I mean really…what do I really know about this man other than he must have a lifetime subscription to Flower World…?

…and that he has the most exquisite taste in gifts.

I lightly put on makeup, just enough to tint my lips and make my eyes stand out a bit. I see the slight bit of terror in my brown eyes as I shake out my shoulder length hair, making sure that it hangs attractively around my face. Finally, I move to put on my outfit, my hands shaking slightly while I am. It can be loosely described as a teddy, but there is more lace than there is silk. It only comes to the top of my thighs and has a sweetheart neckline that is entirely lace. The thin straps cross in the back while the back is cut low, showing the birthmark on my lover back. I should feel naked, but instead I feel anxious…excited.

As soon as I put on my finishing touches, I turn to my full-length mirror and gaze critically at my handiwork, surprisingly pleased with what I see…

Now, to wait for him.

I grab a blanket from my closet before heading out onto my porch. I wrap it around myself to ward me from the night breezes and take my seat on my top step. I watch as the moon rises higher and higher into the starlit sky, illuminating the woods in front of me. I take this time to reevaluate every cockamamie scheme I had come up with to just _see_ my admirer and always have failed. The many questions I have in my mind to ask him repeat over and over again as I can't help but wish that, like many a fairy tale, he simply just is in love with my beauty and can't live without me…

Of course, that only happens in fairy tales and this _is _reality.

_Only I would talk myself out of a happily ever after!_

I settle in and rest my back against the railing, my eyes searching around me…picking up every twitch of a leaf, movement of a shadow, light shining along the ground…

I will myself to not grow drowsy…

Hours seem to pass and I am still staring into the woods, starting to feel stood up. "This is crazy…what the hell am I doing?" I ask myself quietly. Thoroughly disappointed and growing colder by the minute, I stand to go back inside to call it a night. I am about to turn my doorknob when…

The air around me seems to grow still, even the animals in the woods stop making their usual noises…

I can't hear a thing, yet…

I can feel him behind me…can feel him closer to me than he has ever been.

After all my posturing and brave speeches to myself…now I have him here and I can't face him. My hand stays poised on the doorknob as I wait, for what I don't know. More minutes tick by when I finally hear him moving towards me, the heavy footsteps echoing on my wooden steps.

I still refuse to turn around, just like in my dream.

I can feel his body come closer to mine and his hand rest on my shoulder…the pressure cool to the touch.

A little moan escapes me and I hear him chuckle a bit…no one saying anything. I close my eyes as I start to tremble. I start to remember clearly everything about my dream as it is beginning to play out right here.

The hand moves to my neck, caressing it lightly as it makes its way down my arm to my hand. He entwines his fingers with mine on the doorknob and I open my eyes briefly to see them. His skin is paler than my own, his fingers long and his hand large. My hand is nearly swallowed in it. I feel his breath against my neck and I shiver.

He finally speaks, "There is no need for you to be afraid…I would never hurt you."

"I know…" I say automatically, knowing instinctively that he was going to say that.

He chuckles again as his hand starts to caress mine, his fingers tracing the vein lines on the back of my hand, moving to run up and down each finger. I lean back into him, feeling how strong he is compared to myself. The breath suddenly turns into a gentle kiss as he says, "I know you have been waiting for this; actually I have noticed how much you have tried for this to happen over the years."

I nod, "Why have you kept yourself hidden from me? What made you choose me?"

More kisses fall on my ear and neck as he says, "I have known about you for a long time and something inside me wanted to keep you safe. I cannot explain any of what I am feeling, but I knew that I could only show you what effect you are having on me through my tokens."

"The roses…"

"Yes."

Another silence falls between us before I draw in my breath as say, "Would you like to come in?" I hold in that breath as I am almost certain he is going to tell me no.

"I would love to…" he says.

_Well, damn!_

I still haven't moved yet, my hand not responding to anything my brain is telling it to do…instead it continues to allow his fingers to tease it. Another chuckle comes from him as he whispers in my ear, "What is the trouble, little one?"

"I…I…" I stammer.

_Wow…we are really pulling out all the stops on being a totally addled fangirl here!_

He then moves his hand over mine and we both turn the handle, opening the door slowly. As I finally gain my bearings I step into the doorway saying, "Please come in." Somehow, my terror at seeing him has yet to lessen, even as I feel him move in close to my back. He closes the door and locks it, but he doesn't move any further. His hands come up to take my shoulders, rubbing them gently. I can feel that he is tall, very tall. I lean my head back into his chest and feel his sternum…

_Damn, I'm small!_

I let my eyes close again as I try to control my breathing, and as I am doing that I notice something else…

I am the only one breathing…

Suddenly, a sharp pang of fear rushes through me and my mystery man senses it. Rubbing his hands a little faster, he says to me in that damnable sexy voice, "You are as observant as you are beautiful…"

I whisper, "What do you mean?"

He leans in close again to say, "I can tell by your body's reaction you have noticed some things about me that must seem…odd."

_To say the least…_

He continues, "I am not like most men, little one, and I am not an apparition. To understand who and what I am, you need to do what you have been trying to for so long now."

I just stand there and wait, not moving or speaking…hell, I'm barely breathing!

"You need to turn and face me," he finishes.

He's right…I have been trying to catch him for years and now that I have him, per se, I can't muster enough courage to even take a look. Every question I have for him can be answered, but I have to make the first step forward…I have to take that leap of faith that I was so sure I was going to have to take anyway. Steeling myself and taking a deep breath, I turn around with my eyes closed at first. I take a step back unconsciously as I do, just standing there.

"You have to open those beautiful eyes if you want to see me, little one."

A few minutes tick by… then I slowly open them. I immediately look down to the floor and see two large feet encased in black leather boots. I let my eyes travel upward, noticing the black jeans that hug him in the all the right places as well as the large belt that holds them on. My eyes are getting wary now that I have reached his massive chest, the shirt stretched over it like it was screaming in pain. Everything on this man is black…or can I even call him a man with the questions I have?

I finally reach the gold chain that is hanging around his neck with what looks like a bear's claw hanging from it. I stop there, not wanting to see his face…not sure if it's because I'm afraid he's ugly or because I'm afraid he's beautiful…

_I wanted this, didn't I?_

I close my eyes once more, then open them to gaze into eyes I know I have seen in my dreams. A deep ocean blue, they are as captivating as I remember them. I see the hair that flows around his shoulders like a golden waterfall and the absolutely beautiful face that it frames. Just like the thousands of other times it has happened tonight, my breath catches again. I never thought _anyone_ that looks like this would _ever_ think I was worth the time of day!

But here he is…the Greek god Adonis in the flesh.

He smiles and I almost weep.

"Am I what you thought?" he asks.

I can't form any intelligible words so I just shake my head. His smile broadens as he asks now, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

_Good…definitely fucking good!_

But all I do is choke out a gasp instead of actually saying something intelligent. The smile leaves his face as he speaks again, "Now, what you will see now may upset you, but since you wanted to know who I am…it must be done."

Anxious now, I wait to see something…and have to bite back a curse when I do.

Two lethal looking fangs appear in his mouth as he smiles once again. I almost laugh, thinking he's playing a practical joke, but the sincere look on his face quickly dispels that notion.

_Oh, God…he's a vampire!_

My face freezes as he moves one step closer to me, and I take a step back. His voice comes to comfort me once more, "I will not hurt you…Evy…"

I blink twice in rapid succession, "How do you know who I am?" I ask, not realizing that it is the most _stupid_ question I could possibly ask considering that he has been watching after me for years now.

He smiles generously, "Do you really need to ask?"

I fall silent, too afraid that I'm going to say something else either totally obvious or totally stupid yet again. He folds his arms in front of him as he takes the time to look me over carefully, stopping as he reaches my bare legs. I can almost feel the growl bubbling under his breath as I suddenly feel underdressed…

_But, I did this on PURPOSE, right?_

I struggle to regain the courage I had earlier as I attempt to fully understand what has been happening after all this time. "So, you have subtly trying to seduce me so that you can what…drink my blood, make me one of your minions?"

He shakes his head, "If all I wanted was your blood I could have had it many times over now, so no…that is not my intention. Nor is it to make you into a mindless zombie, as you have probably seen in those horrible vampire movies." My admirer smirks as he adds, "We really don't do that, by the way…"

I cross my arms too, hoping to show some sort of defiance even though my knees must be visibly shaking right now, "Good to know. Then why? Why me?"

"I have never seen someone that tries so hard to be whatever everyone wants her to be, rather than being what she _knows_ she can be. You deserve someone to respect and care for you as you are, not for what they think you are."

I blink again…_he has been watching me very closely…_

I almost want to argue with him over that, but it would be no use. He has been my secret admirer for years, has seen me at my worst and at my best, and obviously have seen the types of relationships I have with those I call friends and family. I lower my gaze, ashamed that even though I am determined to face him, I can't now…not with him knowing so much about my disgusting life.

I have never been so embarrassed.

"I would think that would turn someone like you away. I am sure that you have known more stable women in your life…" For a moment, I catch his gaze, "By the way, how old are you?"

He moves into the living room to sit on my sofa before he answers, "I am over a thousand years old and yes, I have known other women…but none like you."

I refuse to move from my spot and I ask another question, this time my face flames as I murmur, "Were you here last night?"

His eyes glaze over as he responds huskily, "I was."

I can feel the heat on my cheeks as I press on, "Why didn't you come in?"

"I cannot enter your home without invitation. Believe me, with that show you gave me, it was a good thing that I was unable to."

Feeling a little smug, I ask, "Why?"

The handsome vampire leans back on the sofa and stares directly into my eyes, his own sizzling with the lust that is blazing in them, "I would not have been responsible for my actions if I was able to finally touch you."

_I think my underwear just melted off!_

I want so much to go near him, to see if what I dreamed was indeed reality, but I am still afraid…just not of what I was before…

_What if I cannot be for him what he wants?_

Suddenly he stands, slowly makes his way over to me. I stand stock still as he gently places his hand on my cheek as he says softly, "I can see those wheels turning in your head and you haven't been listening to me. If I didn't want you, I would not be here."

I lean into that caress, letting that soft touch lull me into a blissful haze. I am barely aware of the next thing that comes out my mouth, "Why is the last rose always white?"

The caressing doesn't stop, but he does move in closer, his lips lightly touching my ear as he answers, "Red is for passion and romance…something I wanted you to feel, something I felt you deserved to feel. The final white one was to remind you that no matter what, I will always be there to look after you, to be there to keep you safe and that I will be back even though I never left."

I gaze into those crystal blue depths and somehow I know he's telling me the truth. I have one last question, and I don't know why it wasn't the first one I asked, "What is your name?"

"Eric Northman, little one. My name is Eric."

He moves in closer to me, slowly wrapping his arm around my waist as his hand continues to give me tender strokes on my face. His voice drops into the sexiest tone I have ever heard when he says, "I think we are past talking now."

And his lips descend on mine…

**A/N ** I just HAD TO use "little one"...couldn't help myself! Too much AWoA!


	3. Chapter 3

Well...here is the final chapter of my little smutfest!

I hope that all of you have enjoyed this little ride and I hope to see you enjoying my other stories. I LOVE reviews and any helpful hints that you guys can give me...it really does help with my writing.

To Evy...here is your GOOD part...

Normally, I would let my little friend introduce these type of chapters, but since I didn't appreciate being knocked over the head the last time I posted so he sould speak, he is now chained, gagged and hung upside down in his cage...(that'll teach the bastard!)

Anywhoo...:)

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, CH does, but I plan to fight to the death to win partial custody of the Viking!

I now present,

**Part Three**

_So soft…so damn soft…_I think to myself as he brushes back and forth over my lips, kissing me ever so lightly before he adds his tongue into the fray. The silken tip traces my lips before it gently prods them open, changing immediately into a conquering presence. I am overwhelmed, my mouth is being plundered and I can do nothing but moan eagerly while allowing him access. His kisses are passionate, all-consuming as he twists and turns his mouth on mine, changing the angle of attack. My hands reach up to grip at his hair, the strands feeling as soft and fine as silk. Not wanting to cause any pain, as well as not knowing if I can, I grip his shoulders instead, letting my fingers take a crushing gold of him.

He groans.

Groaning in return, I press in closer to him. I want my body to be just as consumed by him as my lips are. His hands move lower to grab my ass, pressing his erection into my groin. I almost melt at his feet as I can feel sheer size of him…wondering if I am imagining that as well. We kiss and grope each other for what seems like hours. I have to pull back to take a breath, noting that he doesn't. I gasp for my breath as I look toward the stairs.

I didn't have to say a single word…

He lifts me bridal style and rushes me to my room. As many times I have been in this room, this is the first time that I am actually nervous to be here. He places me in front of the bed as he lets his lips return to mine briefly, then starts to kiss a trail down my neck to my collarbone. My head falls to the side as I let myself go…I was crazy enough to fuck myself for his benefit, I should be able to let him take over the job now.

His hands slowly rise to take hold of the robe that I am wearing to gently push it down over my shoulders and down to the floor. I close my eyes again, afraid of his reaction…not sure that what he sees will be what he actually wants.

"So beautiful…" he whispers as he stands back a bit to take in the entire outfit…well, what there is of it. His finger comes up to trace the outline of the lace along my breasts and I gasp. There is nothing seductive or enticing about that touch, but dammit if I didn't feel as if he bit each one of my nipples. I can feel them tighten, begging for a more fulfilling caress. My hands grip at his arms, alternating between gripping caustically and gentle holding. I know he can feel my growing arousal, can feel how bad I need for him to repeat or outmatch what I did to myself. With a wicked smile, he steps back…causing me to open my eyes to see what is wrong.

"Touch me, Evy…" he says and suddenly my hands are not my own. I bring them up his arms to his shoulders to slide under the collar of his jacket to remove it. I can't help to let my fingers follow it off his arms. Next, the form fitting tee that just screams for me to rip off, but I slow my primal urges and carefully grip the edge of the shirt to pull it slowly up his body and over his head. My eyes are pasted to the god-like form that is standing in front of me. His chest is covered in a light matting of blonde hair with dusky nipples. His pecs are well-formed and his torso tapers to narrow hips that are teasingly hinted at through the low slung jeans. I can make out the outline of lower torso muscles…that V shape that has me slightly drooling.

The hell with that…TOTALLY drooling!

I hesitantly let my hands caress his chest, stopping briefly at his nipples to flick back and forth. I hear his moan and I smile myself, leaning over to add more to my teasing by bringing my mouth to one…sucking it into my mouth, feeling it harden under my tongue. An unintelligible curse comes across as his hand grips the back of my head. I continue to taste his skin, finding the flavor intoxicating.

"My little minx wants to play…" he murmurs, sending my senses into overdrive.

I bite him.

Growling, he takes me by my arms to looks deep into my eyes. Staring into those darkened depths, I can feel myself slowly surrender any fears or doubts. He smiles wickedly, flashing those fangs of his. I know my eyes have darkened as well after seeing them, my fingers tingling to feel them. I lick my lips which has him swooping in to take mine in a punishing kiss that I return with just as much fervor. Our tongues clash, but he has given me the opportunity to see what it would feel like experience those fangs up close. As our kiss deepens, I let my tongue delicately trace one of those deadly canines…noticing how smooth it is. As I caress the right one, his hands clench around me…his body reacting savagely to the caresses. For a little more teasing, I run the tip of my tongue over the tip of his fang, piercing it. The groan rumbling through him has my body trembling in response as the tiny drops of my blood hit his tongue.

Eric struggles with himself…I can feel him trying to keep as much of the control as he has been showing here so far.

I smirk to myself…a wicked little plan hatching in my lust-filled mind.

I have to pull back to breathe and when I do, a small drop of blood lands on my lips. My vampire devours it, sucking desperately on my lip to absorb every bit of blood I have on it. I tangle my hands into his hair, loving the feel…savoring the texture…

Wondering if the rest of the hair on his body is as soft…

This time, he pulls back to stare at me…probably planning some other way to drive me completely mad. His eyes narrow as he starts to remove my outfit. He torturously starts to lower the straps on my nightie and I stand there frozen to let him. Those soft fingers push them down my arms, baring my breasts to heated eyes. My nipples harden under such a pointed stare and I almost beg for him to take one into his mouth…to end this ongoing fire burning deep inside me.

I can't help myself, "Please…Eric, please…"

The smile he has on his face is demonic, yet sexy as all hell. He is beyond pleased that this early in our tryst he has me begging already…

_Dammit!_

So, of course he's going to make this as drawn out as possible!

He stops the nightie from falling to the floor, holding it at my waist as he leans down to place light kisses along the pulse of my neck. Groaning, my head falls back as I wait anxiously to see what he plans to do next. Never losing the connection to my eyes, he lowers his mouth to one of those aching peaks…letting his tongue run lightly over it a few times. My hands grip the side of his head, holding him steady against me, my body arching to press myself into his mouth. He continues to move at his own pace, slowly licking as well as gently biting…not being in any hurry.

His hands are doing amazing things to my body…immobilizing me better than any straight jacket ever could just as his mouth is slowly melting me down to nothing. He moves over to the other nipple and starts the teasing again; licking, biting, flicking. My knees begin to give out on me, causing me to fall slightly. He catches me, his lips never leaving my breast as he picks me up to lay me down on the bed. I sigh, relieved that I wouldn't be embarrassed by falling on the floor while being seduced. He sits on the bed next to me, leaning over to completely devour my breast now…sucking hungrily as his hand plays with the other one. I can feel moisture pool between my legs, my body nearly screaming for more than the extreme teasing that he has been giving me.

"Eric…" I call out again as he pushes both of my breasts together so he can take both of my nipples at once. My body arches up again as he takes them both like a starving man. My hips writhe on the bed, needing something to calm the growing ache in between my legs. He slowly lets them go, but not before biting one…sending me into a mini orgasm.

Smiling, he stands and I gaze in awe over his absolutely beautiful body. I refuse to act frozen again, so I sit up to take hold of his waistband. His eyes never stop looking down on me as I slowly unbutton his jeans, lowering the zipper as I do. I see the sexy trail of hair leading down to the patch of hair I am slowly uncovering, making the removing of his clothes as agonizing as he made mine. I get them completely open and start to pull them down, careful that I don't do any damage to what was barely hidden behind the denim. I drag the loosened jeans down and gasp at what is finally revealed to me.

Standing proudly, his erection can only be described as breathtaking…soft as satin yet hard as steel. I cannot imagine anything so large being able to fit into something as small as me. A slight bit of worry flits through me, but as I touch this magnificent shaft, I can feel the pulsing running through it. I can see the gradual lengthening of it and my mouth goes dry…

He brings a hand to caress my cheek as he smirks at the question written on my face, "It was made for you, Evy…only for you."

And as much as I would _love_ to believe that he means that, I doubt it!

_No need to argue now though…_

Another curiosity takes over as I let my fingers trace the throbbing veins along his shaft. I lick my lips as I wonder how he might taste. He brings his other hand up to cradle my face in his hands as I decide to submit to my curiosity. I tentatively lick the tip of his cock, feeling the small opening and letting my tongue trace around it. I grow more aroused as I lick my way down the sides, tracing the veins while gently biting along the way. I have to bring my own hand up to caress his sac, feeling it tighten with my touch, enjoying the contrast in texture under my fingers.

Strangled moans escape Eric while I enjoy myself, tasting every inch of his mouthwatering shaft. I move back up to kiss his head again, then I take him into my mouth, slowly swallowing so that I can take him completely in. His body stiffens, his muscles clench as I suck him in and out of my mouth, alternating the pressure put on his cock. Nothing has ever tasted so sweet, or as addicting as Eric and I so want to bring forth my reward.

His hands tangle in my hair, his hips move in rhythm to the strokes. I happily take it all, reveling in the way I can make him lose control. I can tell he is fighting himself from gripping me forcfully by the clenching and unclenching of his hands. I work my mouth further down the length of his enormous cock, gradually taking more and more of him in.

"Gods…" I hear him moan and I hum in answer. His body jerks as I hum some more, loving his involuntary response. I suck and caress, I bite and lick, bringing him even closer to his inevitable ending. I feel his sac tighten even more while his cock thickens, the end coming swiftly near. With one last strong suck, I pull his release from him with a feral roar, taking in everything he has to give. Once his body starts to relax, I lick him thoroughly, making sure that he is completely clean as I slowly pull back. I stare up at him as I lick my lips, smirking a little for the first time tonight.

"Enjoy that, did you?" I ask.

His eyes capture mine in a powerfully heated gaze. His lips curl in a wolfish grin as he answers, "I see that I was correct in calling you a minx…" He grabs me by my arms and lifts me up to his level like I was a feather. In another heated whisper he warns me, "Never tempt a vampire, little one." I am about to retort when his lips claim mine again in a possessive kiss, his tongue dominating my mouth as I hang there like laundry flapping in the wind.

I am placed on the bed as he takes position over me, the feeling of his sculptured body making me tremble more. My hands are more than happy to take hold of him, to trace every single muscle and line on this beautiful body of his. I still have so many questions; still want to know why it has taken five years for him to come to me like this. My mind can't seem to hold a single thought longer than a few moments as he takes a nipple into his mouth. I throw my head back and moan, letting my breasts push into his face as he pulls on it.

I ache all over, not just physically…

Now, I need him…I need what only he can give me…

"Please…" I moan. He chuckles as he blazes a trail of kisses down my body until he reaches the waistband of my panties. Sucking in my breath, I feel as he bites the band to pull them down, letting his breath caress me on the way down.

He stops once he reaches my mons, his lips teasing the hairs there. I can't help but to writhe at this, pushing myself up into him. Those eyes look up to gaze at my own again as he tells me, "Never take your eyes off of me, lover."

_How in the hell can I?_

Eyes glued, I watch as that wicked ass tongue of his comes out to tease my clit, almost sending me through the roof. With the barest touch, he flicks it back and forth and I nearly scream with the torture. Again, the "pleases" and "oh my Gods" are flying out of my mouth in a torrential rush.

I'm sure that the sheets will be in tattered rags with the way I am ripping at them!

He ignores my pleas and continues at his own pace, licking and tracing lines right along my lower lips. It doesn't take long for him to stop the teasing and go right for all out devouring; his lips kissing me in places I would have never thought could be reached by a mouth. My mind shuts off as I can't possibly assimilate everything that he is doing to me down there…the kissing, the biting, the delicious sucking. His tongue turns into a python as it slithers its way into my core, filling up the space and driving my libido wild. My legs find their way around his shoulders with me pushing up into his face, praying that he will eat me alive.

The grunting sounds…my gods…the tantalizing kisses…the intense stare…

_Could it be possible to have found heaven on earth? Or is it that one of Hell's angels can make me think that?_

The questions go unanswered as I hear him whisper, "Come for me, Evy…I need to taste you…"

Dammit…that was all it took.

With a wrenching scream I explode, or implode…don't really know. My body releases the flood of ecstasy that he was asking for and he greedily drinks it in. He makes sure that everything is consumed before he comes back up to my lips and lets me have a taste. With each kiss, he says, "Do you see? The sweetest ambrosia, Evy…nothing can ever compare."

I'm too dazed to reply, slowly trying to come back to sanity…but he's not done yet.

As he gazes down into my face, his hand goes back to my clit, teasing me another state of arousal. I gasp out, "What are you doing to me?"

His simple answer, "What I have wanted to do for years…"

It never occurs to me to ask why that is as he latches onto my neck, sucking fiercely as I start to pant. My hips rotate as his fingers play with me, my hands wrap around his neck as I press myself into him. The more he gives me, the more I want…and I'm not afraid to say it.

"I can't take any more, please Eric…I…" I stammer until my words are cut off with his kiss. His hand comes back to join his other one as they take hold to both of mine, bringing them over my head. I am held immobile as he moves to kiss my neck, his body moving into the cradle of my legs. I can feel that steely strength pressing against me and I press up into him to let him know I'm ready.

"Eager, are we?" he says as he rocks into me. The groan I let out doesn't even _begin_ to express the amount of total agony I'm in over this. I press into him again and he smiles, easing his way down to place his tip at my entrance, but only to tease me some more.

Now, this is getting crazy…

My head shakes side to side as I nearly begin to cry, begging outrageously for release. After a few more tentative strokes along my slit, he gives in. Once he has himself placed firmly at my entrance, he asks, "Are you truly ready for me, little one?"

"YES!" I scream, growing louder as he pushes in.

"Ahhhhh….Gods!" I yell out.

It seems to take forever for him to complete his journey inside me, but once I feel him hit my womb I know he is completely sheathed. He rocks his hips slightly as he makes sure that he is totally in, his sac hitting up against me.

He grunts as he says, "I have never felt this before. The tightness, the warmth; by Odin there is nothing better!"

But there is…

He starts to move.

In and out, back and forth, slowly and thoroughly his strokes fill me while I rise up to meet each one. I have never known such pleasure, never knew it could feel like this.

I don't know if there is a heaven or hell, but I know if they exist, both can be used in description of this act.

I let myself go, my lips attaching themselves to his shoulder, biting viciously. My nails rake long welts along his back as the pleasure begins to mount. I reach down to grip his ass, wanting to feel as he pushes in and out of me, wanting to feel the flexing of his muscles as he drives to bring me this forbidden pleasure. Panting breathlessly, I wrap my legs around his waist as he raises up on his arms top look back down on me. His eyes are nearly black with desire as his fangs glisten in the dim light in the room. As fierce as he looks, I should be afraid, but again I guess my fear meter has been short circuited as I am only aroused further.

"More…" I growl out and he smiles, stopping his motions to pull out and flip me over on my stomach. "On your hands and knees," he orders and I hurriedly do as commanded. I rise up and gasp when I feel his hands take hold of my hips before ramming into me with one strong stroke. I can't help but cry out as the pounding become frantic, yet measured. Short, harder strokes are accompanied by long, sensual ones and all are driving me mindless. I push back to meet him every time he pulls away…my core needing to keep that connection.

Faster and faster he goes until I can no longer hold off the wave of mind blowing ecstasy that is barreling towards me. I press back harder and harder, taking in every stroke, rushing toward that glowing horizon. My walls clench him in a lovingly tight embrace as I rear back and howl to the ceiling, my release pouring out of me.

He doesn't stop though.

Harder and harder he gets, forcing another powerful response from me and dammit if I'm not ready to give it to him.

But, I want it another way…

I push off of him, finding what little strength I have to push him down and straddle him. Looking him in the eyes and grinning, I first lick my way down his body, stopping to bite his nipples.

He growls.

I lick them before taking them into my mouth to suck them as he did my own.

He moans.

I move down to lick his moist cock, tasting myself on him before taking him into my mouth again.

Blistering curse words fall from his lips now…

After sucking on him for a few more minutes, I rise up to place myself over him, centering myself just so. As I hold his gaze, I plunge down, taking all of him.

Now, he shouts.

I start rocking back and forth, grinding down on him; making his cock hit every sweet spot deep within me. His hands grip my hips as he helps me, his body rising up to drill deeper into me. I move faster…he follows, until we are both racing for the finish. I stare down at those beautiful fangs of his and say the unthinkable, "Bite me, Eric."

His eyes widen as he looks into my eyes, needing to know if I am serious. I smile in answer as I tilt my head to the side. I don't see his own turn feral as he brings me down to lick the spot on my neck before striking.

The bite is surgical in its placement and nowhere near as painful as I thought it would be. He pulls on the wound, taking in my lifeblood as my eyes roll back into my head. The orgasm that hits me now is hard; harder and more powerful than anything I have experienced before. My body is shaking uncontrollably as he thrusts twice more before going over. The feeling of his seed filling me is enough to bring me to the edge again and I collapse on him…twitching helplessly as I fight through the aftershocks.

But again, he's not done…

He rolls me back over and once on top of me, he continues to pump into me…agonizingly slow until I feel another wave coming on me. My walls start to clench again as he rotates his hips now. He brings both of my legs over his shoulders as he goes even deeper. I cannot catch a single breath now…all I can do is hang on while he pile drives into me. He reaches down to kiss me, never letting my lips go as yet another orgasm is brought to me. Screaming, he catches the sounds into his mouth as I grab hold of him, truly afraid now that I will float off someplace without this gorgeous anchor to hold on to. He continues to work through my explosion, striving for his own. Wanting to claim some kind of control, I lean up to whisper, "Come for me, baby."

That did it.

With a primal yell, he empties into me, flooding me with everything he has. My lessening orgasm has been amplified and now continues on, draining what is left of my strength. I flop back, my limbs completely useless now. With a satisfied smirk on his face, he lets my legs down and withdraws from me, only to rest on the bed beside me.

No one says a thing; I look at the ceiling while he stares down at me, taking the wet hairs out of my face. I feel him stroke over the marks left from his bite and wonder what he thinks about how I practically begged for it…it was pretty brazen of me. I hate to think that I probably look totally stupid now, complete with goofy grin and all…not caring in the least.

Light fingers caress my face as he says, "This was worth waiting for."

I finally find my brain and ask, "Why did you wait so long? Why did you pick me?"

There is a short pause before he says, "You were always something special…I didn't want to frighten you, so I gradually did things to provoke your interest. I knew if I did this long enough, your human curiosity would compel you to seek me out. I didn't think it would take this long, but I didn't know."

I turn my head to look at him, "What now, Eric? You go back into the darkness and I never see you again? I go back to the roses being left on my doorstep?"

His arms come around me and pull me close…I can take that as a no.

"There is no way I can leave you alone now, but there are many things about me that you would have to learn and understand…if you are willing to learn."

I stare at him intently, knowing that there is no reason for me to be so standoffish…fuck yeah I want to!

"There is nothing I would like more," I answer.

Smiling, he places a gentle kiss on my lips before kissing my neck again. Soon, those same lips start their wicked journey to getting me riled up again…and of course how can I say no?

"Ready again?" I ask as he settles over me.

With a self-assured smirk, he says, "I plan on fucking you until you can't remember that you can move."

Somehow, that devilish little minx that has shown up repeatedly this night shows up again, "You sure about that?"

He laughs as he presses his cock into me, eliciting a moan from me, "Need I prove it again?" he murmurs.

Those dangerous lips then begin to move down my body and straight to my core…my eyes glued to him. As he tastes me once more, I gasp…

I guess I _did_ ask for it!


End file.
